Dark Element
by Shadow-kin
Summary: A werewolf, a new student at school, coincidence? Danny-X-OC
1. Default Chapter

**DARK ELEMENT  
**...:...:.:.:.Dawn of Shadows.:.:.:...:...**

* * *

**

Xiao stood on the roof of a suburban house. Her sleek winter-white werewolfen coat was agitated by the wind as she stared down her silver haired opponet, Danny Phantom.

"You can't beat me apparation. I'm out of your area of expertise." she growled at him.

"You may not be a ghost, but I'm taking you down for your wrong doings!" he yelled back. He shot a beam of green energy at her. With her keen animalistic reflexes, she easily dodged the blast.

"I could keep this up all night." she chukled at him, tail twitching back and forth. Danger flashed in her baked golden eyes. "Besides, all I did was a little theivery."

"It's still against the law!" He dove at her for a melee assult. She grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down against the roof. She licked his jaw.

"Till next time." She whispered, jumping off of him. He sat up and watched as she lept swiftly from one roof to another.

"Who was that?"

* * *

"Guys I'm telling you, it was a a werewolf!" Danny murmured to Sam and Tucker during lunch period. 

"A werewolf? Come on Danny, it wasn't even a full moon." Sam said incredulously.

"Excuse me..." said a soft voice. It was a girl with platinum blonde hair falling chin length in back coming to an inch and a half past her shoulders in front. Her nose was peirced, and her ears were peicred, four on the right, three and a slice on the left. Her eyes were a honey brown, almost gold. Her cheek bones were high, and her anglular face was lean. She wore large baggy black-grey jeans covered in straps, a plain muscle-T, all manerisms of belts, black jelly braclets, a black silk choker, and heavy combat boots. "May I sit here?"

"No." Tucker said, eyes narrowed. She looked at her food tray.

"Okay, I understand." She walked away and leaned against the wall. Dash whispered something to the other football players, and walked over to her.

"Hey punker-bitch! Get the hell out of my school." He spat at her.

"Please don't make me hurt you." she said.

"Hurt me? You need to be shown your place." Dash aimed a clumsy blow at her stomach. She grabbed his fist, threw him back and pulled out a long pole-staff like thing (yah, you know what I mean) seemingly from nowhere. She span it in front of her chest before pointing on of the ends at Dash's chin.

"I know my place." She said. She backed out of her offensive stance. The staff retracted into a hand-held size, which she put in her back pocket.

Lancer grabs her upper arm from behind. "Wepons at school, attacking another student, and inappropriate dress, quite an acomplishment for your first day. Come with me to my office."

* * *

"Fine, here's my home phone number, but no one will be there." 

"Then give me your parent's work number."

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"No parents to call."

"... I'm sorry, I didn't know. Is there a foster parent? a relitive?"

"Just me."

"Well, I'm going to give you detention, and assign you a student counsilor(sp?)."

* * *


	2. Darkness Reveiling

**DARK ELEMENT  
**...:...:.:.:.Darkness Reveiling.:.:.:...:...

* * *

Danny was walking home from school with Sam and Tucker when he caught sight of the blonde haired girl from lunch. 

"Hey guys," he said to his friends."I have something I need to do. Catch you later."

They gave their afirmitives, and headed over to her.

"Hey," he said laying a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him glummly.

"Oh, hey... Danny, right? What did you want anyway?"

"I just wanted to appologize. I didn't agree with how my friends treated you when you were only trying to find somewhere to sit in peace."

"Well, thanks, I appriciate that. Sana, by the way."

"What?"

"My name, it's Sana."

"Oh, well, Sana then, anything I can do for you?"

"Yeah, um, could you walk me home, if you don't mind?"

"Sure."

* * *

Lancer flicked the blinds. _That new girl Sana, _he thought, _something should be done. A teenager should _not _be living alone._

_

* * *

_

"That was cool what you did to Dash." Danny said.

"Truely?"

"Yeah! Where'd you learnthat?"

Sana shrugged. "You pick a few things up when you live alone."

She sounded sad all of a sudden. "Wait," Danny said, sobered. "Alone. What do you mean alone? What about your family? Parents?"

"Alone! No one with me! That's what I mean!" She snapped. Danny was shocked.

"I'm sorry... I-I didn't kn--"

"No, I'm sorry. It's just a tender subject."

"Duely noted."

"Oh, that's my house there."

Danny walked her to the door. She opened the door, without having to unlock it, Danny noticed. It was barely open a sliver when she slipped inside. With nothing but a curt 'bye' she firmly closed the door behind herself.

"Well, that was rude. And odd. I wonder what she's hidding in there. Why am I talking to myself?" he shook his head, and started back to his house.

* * *

Sana watched through the blinds as Danny trudged away. She sighed and dropped away to the living room. Everything was a mess. Shredded and smashed unidentifiable things littered the floor. The couch was in tatters but she sat on it anyway. She growled. Her eyes flashed a lighter shade of yellow and her hair paled. Her nails sharpened into claws which she used to turn a still intact scrap of couch fabric into ribbons. She faded back to her normal human self, curled up into a ball, and wept into her knees. 

_Why?_ she asked herself. _Why didI have to be cursed this way? I can't be close to anyone. I can't let anyone into my home. Why? Why me?_ She dug her nails into her upper arms and silenced her tears. Hating herself got her nowhere and she didn't get anywhere near enough to pay bills with last night. Xiao would have to make another outing.

* * *

Ha! Finally I am Able to update, please review 


End file.
